digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diaboromon (Adventure)
Diaboromon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Virus-type Digimon. He is known in Japan as Diablomon. In the movies, he is voiced by Paul St. Peter. Evolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Kuramon * In-Training (Baby II) - Tsumemon * Rookie (Child) - Keramon * Champion (Adult) - Chrysalimon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Infermon * Mega (Ultimate) - Diaboromon, Armageddemon Abilities Diaboromon can multiply himself and use his data to create Kuramon. Attacks * Web Wrecker (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful destructive energy bullet from the orb on his chest. * Cable Crusher: His arms extend to attack the enemy. * Lost Paradise: Releases a terrible explosion from his body. * Line Surge: Spreads both of his arms outwards and spins in place. * Virus Download: Holds his hands back, charging them, and then thrusts forward, extending his arms and shooting his hands forward. * System Failure: Diaboromon encases himself within a gigantic green sphere, blasting all nearby opponents away and De-Digivolving them. * Page Fault: Rolls over and strikes enemies with the blades on his back. Appearances Our War Game The result of once Infermon sucking up all the data of the network into a force of terrible power. Infermon hacked into a United States military computer and began lauching nuclear missiles around the world, starting with Japan and Colorado The Colorado target was only added in the dubbed version to kill the DigiDestined. When WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon began to overwhelm him, he evolved into Diaboromon, nearly killing both Patamon and Tentomon. However, when Tai's computer froze, WarGreymon was disabled, and MetalGarurumon was easily defeated by Diaboromon. He then cloned himself and made over a million copies of himself. At that moment, Tai and Matt entered the Internet through their computers, reviving their Digimon, whom DNA Digivolved into Omnimon. Ominomon destroyed all of his copies, but the remaining Diaboromon was too quick for Omnimon's cannon. Izzy forwards emails to Diaboromon, causing him to lag, and Omnimon seemingly destroys him. * In the dub, Diaboromon was a Digimon created by the DigiDestined Willis. Revenge of Diaboromon However, Diaboromon had in fact survived from the previous battle and, during the late spring of 2003, created billions of Kuramon that entered the Real World. Omnimon went back into the Internet to deal with him again and, with some help from Angemon and Angewomon (who held him down), he was destroyed for good. But Diaboromon intended that so that he could live on in his Kuramon as they all escaped to the Real World and fused to become Armageddemon. Digimon Tamers Three Diaboromon, each the fusion of a Chrysalimon mass, were among the Mega Level Digimon to fight the Digital World D-Reaper. Digimon World 2 Diaboromon is one of the many mega level digimon you can get through digivolution or in the wild Digimon World 4 Diaboromon is the third boss you will encounter in Venom Jungle. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Diaboromon is one of the secret characters who can be unlocked Digimon World DS Diaboromon evolves from Infermon. Digimon Racing Diaboromon is also a boss like Omnimon only in the track Digital Space. References Category:Manga and anime villains Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Dark Area family Category:Virus Digimon Category: Film villains